Christmas with the Grangers - Weihnachten mit den Grangers
by sunandstars123
Summary: Draco und Hermione sind auf dem Weg zu Hermiones Eltern, um mit ihnen Heiligabend zu verbringen, aber Hermiones Dad hat einige grundsätzliche Regeln. Werden sie diese Regeln befolgen oder werden sie versuchen, diese Regeln zu umschiffen? Fluffige, fröhliche Weihnachts-Kurzgeschichte. - Übersetzung der Geschichte von cleotheo.


Zusammenfassung: Draco und Hermione sind auf dem Weg zu Hermiones Eltern, um mit ihnen Heiligabend zu verbringen, aber Hermiones Dad hat einige grundsätzliche Regeln. Werden sie diese Regeln befolgen oder werden sie versuchen, diese Regeln zu umschiffen? Fluffige, fröhliche Weihnachts-Kurzgeschichte.

A/N - Eine weitere fröhliche, unbeschwerte Festtags-Kurzgeschichte. Viel Spaß!

B/N - Das ist eine von mehreren Kurzgeschichten in der Weihnachtszeit von von **cleotheo** ( www . fanfiction u / 4137775 /), die sie hier veröffentlicht hat. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis lasse ich euch gern teilhaben an dieser Kurzgeschichte.

Ganz herzlich möchte ich mich bei **Eponine** für ihre schnelle umfangreiche Unterstützung und ebenso bei **Fedora23** für ihre Hilfe bedanken!

* * *

Nachdem sie am Heiligabend im verschneiten Vorgarten ihres Elternhauses ankamen, drehte Hermione Granger sich zu ihrem Freund Draco Malfoy um. Draco stand neben ihr und schaute voller Bestürzung auf ihr Elternhaus. Hermione konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen über Dracos Nervosität nicht verkneifen, denn normalerweise war er selbstsicher, wenn sie kamen. Allerdings ließ ihn der Gedanke, in ihrem Elternhaus zu übernachten, in Panik ausbrechen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Hermione.

„Wie immer", erwiderte Draco mit einem steifen Nicken.

„Schau nicht so verängstigt," kicherte Hermione. „Du hast meine Eltern schon getroffen und weißt, dass sie dich mögen."

„Mich zu mögen und mich in ihrem Haus übernachten zu lassen sind zwei verschiedene Schuhe," erklärte Draco nachdrücklich. „Was, wenn sie beschließen, dass ich für ihre einzige Tochter nicht passend bin?"

„Ich glaube, du vergisst, dass ihre einzige Tochter erwachsen ist und ihren eigenen Kopf hat," erwiderte Hermione. „Wann hast du jemals mitbekommen, dass ich mir von irgendjemanden habe sagen lassen, was ich zu tun habe?"

„Niemals", gestand Draco. Sie hatte niemals eingelenkt und aufgehört, sich mit ihm zu treffen, als ihre beiden besten Freunde Rabbatz gemacht hatten. „Aber das ist etwas anderes. Es sind deine Eltern. Es spielt keine Rolle, wenn Potter und Weasley mich hassen, aber es macht etwas aus, wenn deine Eltern mich hassen."

„Meine Eltern hassen dich nicht", versicherte Hermione ihrem Freund. „Und ich bezweifle, dass sich das heute ändern wird."

„Hoffentlich", seufzte Draco. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mich nicht blamiere mit all dem Muggle-Zeug. Ich hatte noch niemals Muggle-Weihnachten."

„Es wird alles gut gehen", sagte Hermione und drückte die Hand ihres Freundes. „Lass uns hineingehen, bevor meine Eltern noch glauben, wir hätten unsere Meinung geändert und würden nicht kommen."

Hermione hielt weiter Dracos Hand und ging mit ihm zum Vordereingang ihres Elternhauses. Sie lächelte ihren Freund beruhigend an, öffnete die Tür und rief einen Gruß, als sie das Haus betraten. Hermione stellte ihre kleine Tasche im Eingangsbereich ab, genau wie Draco, als Hermiones Mutter Jean ihren Kopf aus der Küchentür steckte, die sich den Gang weiter hinunter befand.

„Wir sind hier, Liebling", rief Jean. „Vergesst nicht, eure Schuhe auszuziehen."

Nachdem Hermione und Draco ihre Mäntel, Schals und Handschuhe abgelegt hatten, zogen sie ihre Stiefel aus und stellten sie ins Schuhregal. Hermine ging voran in die Küche, wo ihre Eltern damit beschäftigt waren, das Weihnachtsessen vorzubereiten. So, wie es aussah, hatten sich ihre Eltern mächtig ins Zeug gelegt und es sah nach einem echten Weihnachtsmahl aus.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Liebling", sagte Jean und küsste Hermione flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mama", erwiderte Hermione, bevor sie ihrem Dad frohe Weihnachten wünschte und ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss gab.

„Draco, wie reizend, dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Jean und lächelte den attraktiven Freund ihrer Tochter an.

„Danke für die Einladung, Mrs. Granger", erwiderte Draco höflich.

„Schon gut. Du bist jetzt Teil unserer Familie, Draco", sagte Jean, während sie sich wieder ihren Essensvorbereitungen zuwandte.

„Nicht ganz", murmelte Richard.

„Dad", fauchte Hermione, über die Worte ihres Dads peinlich errötend.

„Ich sage nur, dass du keinen Ring am Finger trägst, und wir deshalb noch nicht wirklich eine Familie sind."

„Dad", erwiderte Hermione und starrte ihren Dad zornig an. „Hör auf damit und sei nett."

„Ich bin nett", behauptete Richard. Er mochte den Freund seiner Tochter wirklich, aber es schadete nicht, ihn auf Trab zu halten und den Zauberer daran zu ereinnern, dass Hermione immer noch sein kleines Mädchen war nicht niemand, den man zum Narren halten sollte.

„Warum zeigst du Draco und Hermione nicht ihre Räume?", schlug Jean vor.

„Ich finde den Weg in mein altes Zimmer", kicherte Hermione.

„Ich begleite euch beide besser", sagte Richard. „Und wir können die Grundregeln besprechen", fügte er hinzu als sie den Raum verließ.

„Grundregeln?", fragte Hermione. Sie tauschte einen nervösen Blick mit ihrem Freund und folgte ihrem Dad aus der Küche.

„Ja, Grundregeln. Hermione", meinte Richard als er die Treppe hochstieg. „Auf geht's! Nehmt eure Taschen und folgt mir."

Nicht ganz sicher, was sie erwarten würde, griffen Hermione und Draco ihre Taschen und begleiteten Richard hinauf. Als sie das Dachgeschoss erreicht hatten, war Hermione überrascht, ihren Dad vor der weit geöffneten Tür zum Gästezimmer zu sehen.

„Ich bin sicher, du wirst es hier drin gemütlich haben, Draco", sagte Richard und zeigte in den Raum hinter ihm.

„Das Gästezimmer?", fragte Hermione. „Was ist mit meinem Zimmer?"

„Nichts", erwiderte Richard. „Und da wirst du sein."

„Du willst, dass wir in getrennten Räumen schlafen?", fragte Hermione, sichtlich erschüttert über die vorsintflutliche Einstellung ihres Dads.

„Ja", bestätigte Richard mit einem Kopfnicken. „Es wird keine zwielichtigen Geschäfte unter meinem Dach geben. Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, seid ihr nicht verheiratet, und deshalb teilt ihr euch auch kein Bett."

„Dad, wir sind seit fast einem Jahr zusammen", legte Hermione dar. „Die meisten Nächte verbringe ich in Dracos Penthouse. Wir haben schon dutzende Male in einem Bett geschlafen."

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was ihr da unten in London treibt", meinte Richard. „Aber es wird kein Techtelmechtel unter meinem Dach geben."

„Aber Dad ...", protestierte Hermione.

„Kein Aber", unterbrach Richard. „Mein Wort gilt. Und versucht nicht, in der Nacht herum zu schleichen, denn das werde ich erfahren."

„Keine Sorge, Sir, wir werden uns benehmen", erwiderte Draco.

„Das hoffe ich", sagte Richard. „Ich lass euch jetzt allein, damit ihr euch einrichten könnt, aber bitte nicht zu lange. Lasst eure Finger voneinander, dann werden wir einen netten Heiligabend verbringen."

Hermione beobachtete den Hinterkopf ihres Dads, während er die Treppe hinab ging, völlig verblüfft von seiner Einstellung. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, dass ihre Eltern so altmodisch waren und hatte nicht erwartet, dass eine Übernachtung in ihrem Elternhaus getrennte Betten für sie und Draco bedeuten würden.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Hermione als sie mit ihrem Freund in das Gästezimmer ging. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass meine Eltern so streng sind."

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich nicht erwartet hatte, in getrennten Zimmern zu sein", gestand Draco und warf seine Tasche auf das Gästebett.

„Wir können immer noch rumschleichen, wenn meine Eltern schlafen", schlug Hermione mit einem listigen Lächeln vor.

„Aber dein Dad meinte, er würde es erfahrern", erinnerte Draco sie.

„Wie denn?", wollte Hermione mit einem Schulterzucken wissen. „Ich bin sicher, wir können seine Beschränkungen überlisten. Es sei denn, du denkst nicht, ich sei es nicht wert, wegen mir herumzuschleichen?"

„Natürlich lohnt es sich," erwiderte Draco mit einem Grinsen, zog Hermione in seine Arme und küsste sie. „Und so gerne ich hier weitermachen würde, sollten wir doch versuchen, deinen Dad weiterhin bei Laune zu halten."

„Wenn es sein muss", erwiderte Hermione mit einem Seufzer. „Ich werde meine Tasche in mein Zimmer bringen."

Draco folgte Hermione quer über den Flur in ihr Kinderzimmer. Er war nicht überrascht, dass der Raum nicht sehr mädchenhaft wirkte, die Wände waren mit Holzregalen gesäumt, welche mit Büchern gefüllt einzige Anzeichen, dass der Raum ihr als Kind gehört hatte, war eine Auswahl an niedlichen Kuscheltieren, die auf einer Truhe neben dem Fenster saßen.

„Macht es dir Spaß, einen Blick in meine Kindheit zu werfen?", fragte Hermione.

„Ja, macht es", erwiderte Draco. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich von den vielen Büchern nicht überrascht bin. Ich bin nur erstaunt, dass du Platz für sie alle hast. Du hast hunderte bei dir zu Hause, und es gibt noch dutzende hier."

„Ich habe viele Bücher gekauft, nachdem ich mein Zuhause verlassen habe, aber immer wenn ich hier war, hatte ich eine Truhe vollgestopft mit Büchern", erklärte Hermione. „Ich bewahrte auch viele unter meinem Bett auf und habe immer einen Stapel auf meinem Nachttisch."

„Solch ein Bücherwurm", kicherte Draco.

Hermione streckte ihrem Freund spielerisch die Zunge raus, während sie seine Hand ergriff und ihn treppab zog. Als sie in die Küche zurückkehrten, sahen sie, dass Richard Tee gemacht hatte und ihnen beiden eine Tasse reichte, während er den Tagesablauf mit ihnen besprach. Nachdem sie einige entspannte Stunden zu Hause verbracht hätten, würden sie zu Abend essen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Kirche machen würden, um am abendlichen Weihnachtliedersingen teilzunehmen.

„Singen?", zischte Draco in Hermiones Richtung. „Ich singe nicht."

„Du musst nicht singen", erwiderte Hermione. „Genieße einfach den Gottesdienst."

„Das kann ich machen", meinte Draco mit einem Nicken.

Der restliche Vormittag verging ohne Schwierigkeiten und Hermione war entzückt darüber, dass es mit Draco und ihren Eltern reibungslos verlief. Genau wie Richard erklärt hatte, hatten sie einen entspannten Tag zu Hause, bevor Jean ein vorzügliches Weihnachtsessen servierte.

„Wow, Mrs. Granger, das war großartig", schwärmte Draco als sie ihr Essen beendet hatten. „Sie sind eine großartige Köchin."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Jean und errötete leicht. „Ich mag es, in der Küche zu werkeln."

„Lieber du als ich", lachte Hermione. „Ohne Zauberei kann ich nicht mal ein Ei kochen."

„Ja, das weiß ich", meinte Jean stirnrunzelnd. „Obwohl du kochen lernen könntest, wenn du dich bemühen würdest. Du bist schließlich schlau genug."

„Es hat nichts damit zu tun, schlau genug zu sein, sondern damit, interessiert zu sein", sagte Hermione. „Es tut mir leid, Mama, aber Kochen ist nichts für mich."

„Kocht deine Mutter, Draco?", wollte Richard wissen.

„Nein", erwiderte Draco und schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter in der Küche. „Aber ich komme in der Küche klar. Natürlich nicht auf diesem Niveau."

„Kannst du ohne Zauberei kochen?", fragte Richard.

„Ja", antwortete Draco. „Ich kann mehr mit Magie, aber vieles auch ohne."

„Er ist wirklich gut", meinte Hermione. „Immerhin werde ich mit Draco nicht verhungern."

„Also bist du nur wegen meiner Kochkünste mit mir zusammen?", stichelte Draco und grinste seine Freundin an.

„Was sonst?", entgegnete Hermione, während sie sich zu ihrem Freund vorbeugte und zart ihre Lippen auf seine drückte.

Als Richard sich räusperte, löste sich das junge Paar mit einem amüsierten Lächeln voneinander. Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen in Richtung ihres Dads als dieser fröhlich erklärte, dass es Zeit wäre, sich auf den Weihnachtsgottesdienst vorzubereiten.

„Sorg dafür, dass du warm angezogen bist", riet Hermione ihrem Freund. „Der Gottesdienst wird draußen abgehalten und es wird frostig."

Zehn Minuten später waren alle warm eingepackt und verließen das Haus der Grangers. Auf ihrem Weg durch die kleine Stadt zum Weihnachtsgottesdienst, der auf dem Gelände der Grundschule abgehalten wurde, bewunderte Draco die angebrachten Dekorationen. In den Außenanlagen der Schule stand ein großer, hell erleuchteter Weihnachtsbaum. Rings um den Baum hatte sich der Chor versammelt und begrüßte die ankommenden Gottesdienstbesucher mit Weihnachtliedern.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich ohne Singen durchkomme?", vergewisserte sich Draco noch einmal als Jean ihnen die Notenblätter durchreichte, während sie in der wachsenden Menge ihre Plätze einnahmen.

„Ja, ich denke, es ist für uns alle sicherer, wenn du nicht singst", erwiderte Hermione frech grinsend.

„Willst du damit sagen, ich sei ein schlechter Sänger?", stichelte Draco.

„Ich habe dich unter der Dusche gehört, und sagen wir mal so, das gehört nicht zu deinen Künsten", sagte Hermione mit einem Lachen.

Draco stimmte in das Lachen seiner Freundin ein, schlang seine Arme um sie und sie kuschelten sich aneinander, um den Gottesdienst zu genießen. Neben ihnen tauschten Richard und Jean ein kleines Lächeln über das verliebte Pärchen, bevor sie sich auf die Andacht konzentrierten. Der Gottesdienst war festlich und fröhlich, und auch wenn Draco nicht in den Gesang einstimmte, so gefielen ihm die Mugglelieder sehr. Es machte ihm nichts aus, von vielen Muggeln umgeben zu sein, wo sich jeder feierlich fühlte und die Atmosphäre warm und behaglich war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich bin bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren", sagte Jean als der Gottesdienst beendet war. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen und eine heiße Schokolade trinken."

„Das klingt gut", meinte Richard. „Kinder?"

„Das klingt perfekt", erwiderte Hermione lächelnd. Den Weihnachtsgottesdienst zu besuchen und anschließend heiße Schokolade zu trinken war eine Erinnerung an die Weihnachtsabende ihrer Kindheit, und es war schön, einige der alten Traditionen wieder zu erleben.

Nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen waren, schälten sie sich aus ihren Mänteln und warmen Sachen und gingen in die Küche. Jean war kein Fan von heißem Instant-Kakao, deshalb machte sie ihn von Anfang an selbst. Das dauerte nur ein wenig länger als mit löslichem Kakao, und so saßen alle schon bald mit dampfender heißer Schokolade und Tellern mit warmen Mince Pies [1] in der Stube. Richard zappte sich durch das Fernsehprogramm und fand einen Weihnachtsfilm, zu dem sich alle zusammensetzten, während sie ihre heiße Schokolade ausgetranken.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit fürs Bett", erinnerte Richard als es fast Mitternacht war. „Vergesst nicht: getrennte Zimmer", warnte er seine Tochter und deren Freund.

„Ja, Dad", sagte Hermione mit einem Seufzer als sie ihren Eltern Gute Nacht wünschte.

Draco und Hermione gingen nach oben, und nachdem sie nacheinander im Bad gewesen waren, standen sie im Flur und bereiteten sich darauf vor, sich für die Nacht zu trennen.

„Mama und Dad werden noch kurz auf sein", sagte Hermione. „Gib ihnen eine Stunde und dann komm zu mir. Ich werde einen Stillezauber auf mein Zimmer legen, so dass sie keinen Ton hören können. Ich kann es nicht riskieren, einen Verschwiegenheitszauber auf den Flur zu legen, falls sie es bemerken."

„Keine Sorge, Hermione, ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich weiß, wie man schleicht, ohne bemerkt zu werden", meinte Draco mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich werde auf dich warten", versprach Hermione.

„Darin?", fragte Draco und blickte vorsichtig auf den Winter-Schlafanzug, den seine Freundin gefunden und angezogen hatte. Sie hatten nun schon seit fast einem Jahr eine Beziehung, doch Draco hatte Hermione so dick bekleidet im Bett gesehen.

„Ich hab das angezogen, um Dad zu täuschen", flüsterte Hermione. „Ich hab etwas Unartiges darunter."

„Ich kann es nicht erwarten", antworte Draco mit einem wölfischen Grinsen.

Hermione lächelte zurück, doch sie hatte keine Möglichkeit etwas zu erwidern, denn sie hörten Schritte auf der Treppe. Wie erwartet war es Richard, der natürlich plötzlich aufkreuzte um zu überprüfen, ob das Paar in verschiedene Räume ging.

Draco legte sich in das schmale Einzelbett im Gästezimmer, falls Hermiones Eltern ihre Köpfe in den Raum steckten, aber er hatte kein Bedürfnis zu schlafen. Er lag im Dunkeln, war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft und hörte, wie Hermiones Eltern ins Bett gingen. Weder Richard noch Jean öffnete seine Tür, doch er dachte, dass sie sicher Hermiones Tür öffneten, um sie zu überprüfen. Sobald er hörte, dass die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers geschlossen wurde, war er versucht, aufzustehen und zu Hermione zu gehen, aber er erinnerte sich an den Rat seiner Freundin und beschloss noch eine Stunde zu warten und ihnen die Chance zu geben einzuschlafen.

Nach einer Stunde glitt Draco aus dem Gästebett und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zur Schlafzimmertür. In der Hoffnung, dass die Tür nicht quietscht, was ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war, öffnete Draco sie vorsichtig und schaute auf den Flur. Nur ein kleines Fenster ließ ein wenig Licht in den Flur, und so musste er sich auf sein Gedächtnis verlassen, um das richtige Zimmer zu finden. Zum Glück erinnerte er sich an das Aussehen des oberen Flurs und er ging leise zu Hermiones Zimmer. Als er Hermiones Tür erreichte, stieß er einen lauten Schrei der Überraschung aus, weil er mit seinem Fuß in etwas Matschiges und Nasses geraten war. Während er auf einem Fuß hopste, schrie Draco weiter, weil er nicht wusste, wo er hineingetreten war.

„Draco", zischte Hermione und riss ihre Zimmertür auf, weil ihr Freund solch einen Wirbel veranstaltete. „Was ist los?"

„Ich bin in irgend etwas getreten", erwiderte Draco, während er weiterhin auf einem Fuß durch die Gegend hopste.

„Ah-ha!", ertönte Richards Stimme als das Flurlicht ansprang, während er und Jean den Flur betraten. „Ich wusste es."

Im hell erleuchteten Flur konnten sowohl Draco als auch Hermione erkennen, dass ein Teller mit etwas, was wie Schlagsahne aussah, vor Hermiones Tür stand. Draco schaute auf seinen Fuß herab und sah, dass er von weicher weißer Creme umhüllt war. Der Teppich der Grangers war mit Cremklecksen übersät.

„Dad", schrie Hermione. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

„So ist es, mein Liebling", erwiderte Richard mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich könnte euch vertrauen, dass ihr die Nacht getrennt verbringt? Nein, ich wusste, dass einer von euch herumschleichen würde, und habe deshalb eine Falle gestellt."

„Und wenn ich mitten in der Nacht ins Bad gemusst hätte?", verlangte Hermione zu wissen.

Richard runzelte die Stirn als ob er diese Möglichkeit nicht bedacht hätte, zuckte dann aber lediglich die Schulter. „Das ist nicht passiert, oder? Wir waren kaum eine Stunde im Bett und schon schleicht ihr beide herum."

„Wie willst du wissen, dass Draco nicht ins Bad wollte und sich verirrt hatte?", fragte Hermione.

„Sie hat recht, Liebling", meinte Jean als sie ein Handtuch aus dem Bad holte und es Draco reichte, damit er seinen Fuß säubern konnte.

„Danke", sagte Draco und nahm sehr dankbar das Handtuch entgegen, um seinen Fuß zu reinigen.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Hermione", bemerkte Richard mit einem stechenden Blick auf seine Tochter. „Und selbst wenn ich deinem Freund Glauben schenken würde, dein Mangel an Kleidung erzählt seine eigene Geschichte."

Hermione blickte an sich herab und errötete als sie feststellte, dass sie in knappem rot-schwarzen Dessous dastand. Der Schlafanzug, den sie in der untersten Schublade gefunden hatte, war ausrangiert worden als sie sich auf den Besuch ihres Freundes vorbereitet hatte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, obwohl es viel zu spät war, ihre Sittsamkeit zu schützen. Sie entschuldigte sich kleinlaut bei ihrem Dad. Sie waren auf frischer Tat ertappt worden und so wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihre Unschuld zu beteuern.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Granger", ergänzte Draco.

„Lasst uns damit das Thema beenden", sagte Richard, während Jean den Teller aufhob, den ihr Mann vor Hermiones Tür hinterlassen hatte. „Kann ich euch beiden vertrauen, dass ihr den Rest der Nacht in getrennten Zimmern schlafen werdet? Oder muss ich meinen Schlafsack holen und im Flur übernachten?"

„Das würdest du tatsächlich machen, stimmt's?" seufzte eine niedergeschlagene Hermione.

„Das würde ich", bekräftigte Richard mit einem Nicken.

„In diesem Fall lassen wir es gut sein", entgegnete Hermione. „Tut mir leid, Draco. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Hermione", sagte Draco und lächelte seine Freundin an.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Richard und trat zwischen die jungen Leute.

Sie tauschten noch ein letztes Lächeln, dann drehten sich Draco und Hermione um und gingen in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer. Es würde sie nicht umbringen, eine Nacht getrennt zu verbringen. In der kommenden Nacht würden sie bei Dracos Eltern zu Besuch sein und sie zweifelten daran, erneut gezwungen zu werden, getrennt voneinander zu schlafen. Es sei denn, Lucius würde sich eine Scheibe von Richard abschneiden und das Paar daran hindern, die Nacht miteinander zu verbringen. Glücklicherweise konnte sich Draco das nicht vorstellen und so schlief er in Vorfreude auf Weihnachten ein und darauf, am folgenden Abend wieder mit seiner Freundin vereint zu sein.

Ende

* * *

[1] B/N: mince pies = Mince Pie ist ein süßes Gebäck, das in Großbritannien traditionell zur Weihnachtszeit und zum Jahreswechsel gegessen wird. ( https (:) (/) .org (/) wiki (/) Mince _ Pie )


End file.
